


Post Practice activity

by Yomidark



Category: 2.43 清陰高校男子バレー部 | 2.43: Seiin Koukou Danshi Volley-bu (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Not betad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: After seeing the first 3 episodes I couldn't resist!  I wanted to write a bit more initially, but I kinda just went with the flow and I started with them already into it ahah. I guess the set up is that they were practicing and they just got into it.I hope I did the characters justice. Both are easily embarrassed, but I thought Yuni would still be very into Haijima while Haijima would a bit tsun and hard to gauge but he can show he cares and wants to be with Yuni.Comments and suggestions are welcome! Maybe I'll write a sequel where they actually *do* it. Who do you think should top?
Relationships: Haijima Kimichika/Kuroba Yuni
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Post Practice activity

It’s quiet. All around him was quiet. That was Yuni’s first thought. That was Yuni’s thought even now as his voice and head became filled with pleasure, small suffocated moans escaping his throat, his mouth heavy and pressed against Haijima’s shoulder, the smell of the other’s uniform and post training sweat intoxicating.

“Hmm—Ah—” Haiji moaned too, his voice surprisingly less quiet than Yuni. He couldn’t see his face like this, their bodies pressed together in the gym storage room’s mat. Haijima was under him, their shorts barely lowered, their erections pressed and rubbing together by the slapping of their hips.

“H-Hey---” Yuni muffled between moans, his head heavy and hot. Every time their hips rubbed together, their cocks wet with each other precum, Yuni couldn’t help but wanting more, he wanted Haijima to feel him more, he wanted the other to feel him more.

“Don’t- Ah! – talk—” The other immediately jolted, but nevertheless didn’t stop his movement, his cock hard and stiff against Yuni’s.

“W-why?”

He took a deep breath, and suddenly halted himself “… It’s embarrassing when we are doing this.”

It was driving Yuni a bit mad. He stopped himself, suppressing his desire to thrusts, slowly raising his upper body so their eyes could meet.

Red, sweaty and excited. It was a view of Haijima, he realized, no one but him could see.

“… W-what’s wrong?” Haijima’s gaze left him a second, before finding himself in Yuni’s eyes again.

Something pissed Yuni off. It was sure what exactly, but…

Yuni drew his face closer. Their lips touched. Haijima’s warmth was suffocating.

“You—hmmm---” The other tried to speak, surprised, but he didn’t reject him and not before long his tongue was seeking Yuni with the same excitement.

“I want to do it---” He murmured retreading, before capturing the Haijima’s lips again.

Haijima’s body grew stiff, his breath becoming erratic.

“And---” He capturing the other’s lips once again, his lips invading the Haijima’s palate, every second they spent apart too much.

But he had to say it.

His tongue lavished the other one last time, before retreating, bringing some distances between their faces.

“I want you to be my boyfriend.” He almost felt like screaming and he suspected, there was very little dignity left in his own expression.

Haijima didn’t move, his breath heavy, he stared at him deeply. He looked almost annoyed, Yuni thought.

“Alright.”

“Which on—” This time it was Haijima who captured his lips, his tongue seeking Yuni’s, silencing word. His arms hugged Yuni, as if he was trying to trap him, preventing him running away, joining their bodies closer, closer than they ever had been until now, their hips and cocks touching again.

Yuni’s hips almost moved on their own. Haijima’s lips. Haijima’s smell. Haijima’s heat. They kissed each other like in a rush, their cocks rubbing together almost in a hurry, precum mixing together.

And suddenly, it was just too much. His legs gave in as his pleasure flew through, his pleasure breaking free, mixing together on their chests and uniforms.

* * *

“I-It’s a good thing we had brought change.” Yuni said scratching his head, as he finished slipping into his normal clothes.

“Did you expect to do this today with me?” He couldn’t see Haijima’s face, turned the other way as he finished dressing.

“N-No. I mean—I was hoping that---”

“I was kidding”

“Oh.” Though, Yuni thought, his expression didn’t make it look like that.

Suddenly, Haijima went quiet. Then his gaze turned, looking at him, his expression inscrutable, his cheeks gaining a few shades of red. “… About what you said before.”

Despite his recent climax, Yuni’s heart felt like it was now beating faster and heavier than it had ever beat.

“… I don’t want to do it in a dirty gym just fresh of practice. Nor I think we are ready for it.”

“Oh. Right. Of course.” He felt almost silly. “Right, we can take our time—”

“I meant we would need condoms, and lube. As well prepare physically."

For some reason, the fact that a blushing Haijima was talking about having sex like he talked about getting ready for volleyball practice didn’t seem odd to Yuni. It was almost _too_ him.

“R-right!” Yuni coughed, standing still and stiff.

Haijima sighed. “You are getting excited again.”

“No... well, maybe a bit…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind if you think of me when you do it. I mean...” His lips curled. “I do too anyway. And…”

“Uh?”

It happened in a second. Haijima lips pressed against his. His eyes stared at him.

“I love you.”

The words registered into Yuni’s brain. The other’s lips left him. His face red. His gaze on Yuni’s.

Then a cough, and he was already walking toward the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“W-what—I---"

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the first 3 episodes I couldn't resist! I wanted to write a bit more initially, but I kinda just went with the flow and I started with them already into it ahah. I guess the set up is that they were practicing and they just got into it.
> 
> I hope I did the characters justice. Both are easily embarrassed, but I thought Yuni would still be very into Haijima while Haijima would a bit tsun and hard to gauge but he can show he cares and wants to be with Yuni.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are welcome! Maybe I'll write a sequel where they actually *do* it. Who do you think should top?


End file.
